


take his life and spill his blood

by purplecake (MordorNPP)



Category: Mandy (2018)
Genre: Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Codependency, Feet Washing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jeremiah not having a fit of anger in any of the parts? what a miracle what a mystery, M/M, Missing Scene, Other tags to be added later, fckng biblical references mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorNPP/pseuds/purplecake
Summary: A few scenes exploring Jeremiah and Brother Swan's relationship1: the initiation of Brother Swan, where Jeremiah collects and drinks his blood2: a rare time where Jeremiah doesn't seem like his narcissistic self





	1. blood of his blood

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing alright? It didn't turn out the way I intended, but it's fine  
This story is actually based on the initiation ceremony that Jeremiah describes in the "My Journey" track on his record (do find it on Bandcamp or anywhere else and listen to it, because it is so worth it). At first I thought it's going to be more mature, but I decided to leave the more mature stuff for the future :))  
Anyways, hope you enjoy!

The blade from the abyssal layer pierces the skin of Swan’s arm, and the man can’t help but gasp at the painful sensation.

“I implore you to hold still” Jeremiah tells him, “I have to cut your flesh, for one cannot shed blood without wounds”. They are sitting on the bed in Jeremiah’s room, and Jeremiah is making long cuts across Swan’s arm. The cuts are rough and they’re not deep enough, but they’re enough to get some blood. Blood is necessary for the initiation process: to purify one’s soul, one must shed blood, and without shedding blood there is no remission. It’s all going smoothly: Swan is sitting still as he’s told to, without making any sound. The self-proclaimed voice of God makes one final cut on the arm then puts the blade away. “Good. It is almost over now”.

The crimson red drops of blood that came out on the skin are carefully collected into a tiny glass. There is hardly anything to drink, but one sip will do fine. Swan passes the filled glass to Jeremiah, and he raises it to his lips, drinking the red liquid slowly to sense the taste better. The metal taste of blood is very familiar to Jeremiah, but each person’s blood tastes differently. Marlene’s blood was stale and reminding of bygone days, whereas this one is fresh, lushly colored, and full of vibrancy. It tastes of something new, of soul restoration. He wants to drink it completely, wants to fill his body with its energy. The blood is drunk up to the last drop, and Jeremiah licks his lips afterwards, savoring the taste.

“What’s next, Jeremiah?” Swan says, gazing with anticipation. He’s cleaning his wound with a cloth so that they would heal faster. Thorough in his every move, the way a perfect follower should be.

“The initiation is complete now. You are now blood of my blood, flesh of my flesh”. Jeremiah touches his cheek and can’t help but notice how the other one leans into his touch, craving for contact. “You are among the chosen ones, Brother Swan, and you will ascend with me into eternity”. Jeremiah smiles, and in return Brother Swan beams so brightly that you could light the entire neighborhood. The same grin he made when Jeremiah first smiled at him.

“You are blessed among other men, Brother Swan”, - Jeremiah moves closer to Swan, his eyes fixed on Swan’s abysmal dark pupils, “do you know that?” Speechless in his joy, Swan nods, still smiling radiantly. Jeremiah gently strokes his cheek. “I know that you know. You are blessed by me and Him as well. So rejoice”. With these words, he brings his face closer to Brother Swan’s face and presses his lips against Swan’s without any hesitation.

The kiss has a tinge of blood drunk a few moments ago. Swan kisses back and firmly grabs his arm as if afraid to lose him, and Jeremiah lets him do so, holding Swan’s face with his hands and caressing it. For a few moments, it is unclear which one of them needs that feeling more. They probably need it both now – to be kissed, to be touched, to be held.

Jeremiah is the first to open his eyes and break the kiss, apparently before Swan wants him to. The new follower watches him with admiration and devotion, ready for any command. Jeremiah knows he’d do anything for him. That look clearly shows that he’d sacrifice, betray or kill anyone for Jeremiah, even it were himself. It might be quite useful in the future, no doubt.

“There”, Jeremiah finally moves his hands from the cheeks and moves it to his shoulders, slightly patting him. “Now go and call Mother Marlene, so she can feel our joy as well”.


	2. once in a blue moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremiah Sand is the most important thing that has happened in Brother Swan's life. He never told him that – Swan is sure that he is aware of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to write something mature and kinky, but got this instead. All the juicy stuff next time, I guess.
> 
> It's funny that a part of this correlates with an Inktober day 1 theme - "Rings". I'm not saying I'm going to write everyday, but it won't hurt to try.
> 
> also I'm so sorry that I hardly give any words to Brother Swan, I'll try to fix that in future

Jeremiah Sand is the most important thing that has happened in Brother Swan's life. He never told him that – Swan is sure that he is aware of that. If not for him, Swan doesn’t know where he would be now. Nowhere good, that’s for certain. He hardly remembers his futile life before Jeremiah – and he doesn’t need to. Now the past resembles blurry fragments of a really bad movie where the main character dies in the end and gets reborn. Swan remembers it only when he’s not high enough – and that happens once in a blue moon.

Coincidentally, this “once in a blue moon” happens to be now. They're short on dope and he doesn’t know when they’ll refill the supply. Withdrawal is not great for anyone in their community, so Brother Swan deliberately isolates himself from everyone in another room to wallow in his uneasy thoughts on his own. He tries to push the unwanted memories to the back of his head, but it’s not working, and he’s twitching as they creep beneath his skin. On recalling a particular unhappy episode of his life, his body involuntarily starts to shake and he hits his foot with a nail sticking out of the floorboard. The unexpected pain forces him to give a quiet shriek, and he can feel the blood oozing out of the wound.

“Oh, there you are. I was looking for you and couldn’t find you”, Jeremiah says, entering the room unexpectedly. He turns his head to the couch where Brother Swan is sitting and frowns as his eyes spot the wound. “My, what happened to your foot?” He sits next to his disciple and reaches out his hand towards the direction. “Lift your leg, I want to see if it’s serious”.

Without any hurry, Jeremiah gazes at the fresh wound, and Swan feels embarrassed that his foot is calloused and doesn’t look very pleasing to the eye. “I hit it with a nail”, he finally replies, his head turned away. “Accidentally”.

Jeremiah’s fingers slightly linger at the blood that hasn’t dried yet, slightly smearing it. His fingers are now tainted with blood, but he doesn’t seem to notice as he speaks calmly. “Let’s do this, shall we? I’ll clean it for you. And after that, could you wash my feet for me? I feel too tired to do it myself”. Swan can only nod in return, feeling more comfortable.

Seeing Jeremiah actually doing things for someone instead of having things done for himself is a rare spectacle. It all probably goes too fast, but Brother Swan cherishes every moment of Jeremiah treating the wound with some alcohol and helping to put a bandage on. The fact that they even have bandages and something to disinfect the wound is a miracle and a mystery by itself. Now he could stand up and go bring a water basin and a washcloth. The foot washing was usually done by Sister Lucy, but today she was out somewhere.

He takes Jeremiah’s foot in his hands and begins to tentatively wash it with a wet cloth. He tries to do it as thoroughly as possible – Jeremiah might get distressed if he’s not careful enough. Jeremiah seems content, though – he’s staring somewhere in the distance in deep thought. Time seems to stop for a while as they stay like that, with neither of them saying a word, and maybe they wouldn't mind if that went for ever. It’s the least Brother Swan can do for him – he has vowed to honor him for the eternity, and that included foot washing as well.

“There, that will do“. With a gesture, Jeremiah invites him to join him on the couch, and Brother Swan doesn’t keep him waiting, putting away the washcloth and the basin.

“Are you pleased, Jeremiah?” asks Swan, feeling like he needs to check if everything’s alright. Because for a moment, Jeremiah may or may not have looked like something’s bothering him.

“Of course I am”, Jeremiah immediately answers, looking straight up at him. “You take care of me so well, dear”. – A smile shines on Jeremiah’s face, and it’s a smile you could look at forever.

Swan feels calm and at peace when Jeremiah touches his forehead and then cups his cheeks. He covers Jeremiah’s hands with his own, his fingers tracing the rings on Jeremiah’s fingers. He likes touching them for some reason – they feel solid and they have an interesting texture. But Jeremiah’s hands feel better to touch, and Jeremiah’s lips are even better.

The kiss makes Brother Swan forget everything and reminds him that he belongs here, with Jeremiah. He’s willing to tolerate Jeremiah’s random fits of anger, the times when he says hurtful things and even when he doesn’t want to see him at all. They say that those who love much will be pardoned of their many sins. And so Brother Swan loves him, with all that’s left of his heart.


	3. ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heaven knows what acid can do to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I was on while I was writing this? Cough syrup. Yup. Finally a part that justifies the Mature rating of this work.  
Also, lucky for you, no biblical references in this part. But I put some references to another movie here, a cookie for you if you guess it  
Also 2: do not lock up your children in closets, it is not good for their health

Everything is blurry now with most of the lights turned off. The music is echoing from the speakers, the melody seems slower and more ear-wrenching. It’s not as bad as Brother Swan’s first experience with acid, but it’s still kind of hard to bear the things around you. Sister Lucy is crying, Marlene is punching her fists against the wall; the other two Brothers are screaming profanities at each other and are one step away from starting a fight. Heaven knows what acid can do to you. So far Brother Swan doesn’t feel anything besides the dizziness and the general slow-up of the world around him.

Suddenly a loud scream fills the room they’re all in. “_Let me out of this closet_!” The scream belongs to Jeremiah, who was completely numb a moment ago but is now consumed with something that seemed to be a hallucination from his past. Nobody seems to notice that in their state besides Brother Swan, though – everyone is in their own worlds, memories, and hallucinations. “_Please let me out!”_, Jeremiah keeps shaking and screaming, and it would be unbearable in any state of mind._ “Let! Me! Out!”_

As soon as he hears the screams, Swan immediately rushes towards passing various pieces of furniture and other disciples, including Marlene, who is now swaying and singing along to the words of the song. “No one’s trying to harm you, Jeremiah”, he says as he firmly grasps the other man’s hand, his voice calm but confident. “You’re safe, you’re not locked up”. Jeremiah doesn’t seem to notice to pay any attention to him, still shaking, but he doesn’t remove his hand and stops screaming for now. He’s looking from side to side, and God knows if he’s calm down for long – his quivering lips and trembling body indicate he might have a breakdown soon again.

Trying to stay on his feet, Swan leads Jeremiah to another room and seats him on the mattress that Swan usually sleeps on. He manages to shut the door right in front of Sister Lucy who apparently wanted Jeremiah to “touch her” and “see her”. Thankfully, the door can be locked up from inside, and nobody will bother Jeremiah right now in that state.

“Ned”, Jeremiah calls him softly, and he trembles at the sound of his first name. “Stay with me”. Brother Swan wasn’t planning to leave at all, but even if he were – he can’t do it now, not when Jeremiah told him to stay. He sits on the mattress next to Jeremiah and suddenly a wave of anxiety overflows him. He wants Jeremiah to be safe; he wants himself to be safe. This anxiety makes him move closer to the other man and pull him in a protective embrace. Jeremiah doesn’t seem to mind that - in fact, he puts his head on Swan’s shoulder, who can now feel his warm breath on his neck. 

They are both breathing heavily, and the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Jeremiah is the first one to break it when he draws his head back, cups Brother Swan’s face and kisses him yearningly. It seems natural at this point, and they are now covering each other with myriads of kisses – passionate, insatiable, longing. “Do it again”, Jeremiah whispers in a faint voice when Swan bites his lip way too hard. The latter obliges – and Jeremiah gasps, producing a moan that makes Brother Swan lose the remains of his senses. The body suddenly shivers, and he feels completely free.

His heart is racing like mad now, and it is all too much. Their bodies are pressed against each other now, hot skin against hot skin. He feels him, all of him – and a rush of energy is going through the body, so raw and intense that he can’t contain it. They’re sharing their energy with each other, taking in deep lungfuls of each other, letting go and losing control. Very few words are exchanged between them, but it’s like they know what to do without any speech whatsoever. The touches are everywhere, and nothing else matters anymore. Their gasps are becoming more frequent, the heat is rising between them, only a few moments until it can’t be held anymore, and then – _the climax_.

…When the effect of the drug is gone, everything is hazy and it is unclear what time of the day it is. A sunray is coming through a window, so it must be early morning, and the absence of any sound means that no one is awake yet. Brother Swan opens his eyes and stirs. Jeremiah is lying fast asleep next to him, his face untroubled and blissful. His hair is glistening in the first beams of the sun, and Brother Swan gazes at him for a couple of minutes. He’s not worthy of Jeremiah, he thinks, and nobody might be worthy of him – he is too handsome, too supreme, too good for this world. After having taking one final look at Jeremiah, Swan gets up, his movements still clumsy. There’s a lot of work to do and it’s not going to be done by itself. Jeremiah will probably be happy to see it when he wakes up.


End file.
